Bad Day
by AnMaDeRoNi
Summary: Sara is having ANOTHER bad day. Snickers! T Rated to be safe.
1. Sara's bad day

Disclaimer: Just the words are mine, but CSI...nah!

* * *

Sara was walking briskly from Grissom's office when she bumped into Nick, who unfortunately was carrying mountain of papers. 

"Where's the fire?" Nick asked while he and Sara pick up the papers that went everywhere when they collided.

"No where," Sara said with a fuming rage in her voice.

"More like in Grissom's office…and you just came out to save your temper," Nick tried.

"He's just…argh! Never mind! Sorry about the papers…" she said handling Nick the stack of papers she collected.

"It's okay. Besides, these are all done. Just needed to arrange, though…"

"I'll help!" Sara butt in and stashed the papers out of Nick's hands before he could even protest.

* * *

After a grueling moment of sorting out the papers, Nick and Sara slumped on the couch in the breakroom. 

_She looks very tired but at least she's more relaxed than earlier _– Nick thought. "Hey Sara…" Nick started with his eyes still shut from exhaustion.

"Yeah?" Sara looked over at Nick.

"…uhm, what happened in Grissom's office?" he hesitated to ask her.

_After all these years, beyond all what we'd been through as bestfriends, Nick still hesitates to ask me everything that has to do with Grissom_ – Sara thought and this brought a small smile on her face. His concern with Sara's feelings towards Grissom, not that she still has, makes her grateful for their friendship.

"He…he wants to know if Sofia's right," she said flatly.

"Right about…?"

"If I was to blame for the overlooked evidence on the last case."

"What the…" Nick wasn't there when Sara and Grissom processed the crime scene. But he knows for sure that Sara would never overlook any evidence. But unfortunately for her, no one can blame Grissom – _the supervisor_.

But then Grissom interrupted them, "Sara, I need you to process some of the evidence"

They looked at each other and Sara rolled her eyes. Nick shrugged, mouthing, "See ya later."

* * *

Shift's over and Warrick and Nick were having a good laugh on Greg's form when he came in a jump suit that smelled and looked like hell. Their laughter subsided when Sara entered the locker room, throwing a towel on the hamper just behind the two guys. 

"Hey! You missed your aim, Sar," Warrick tried to laugh it off.

"Isn't funny!" Sara said as she walked to her locker.

Warrick held his hands up and Nick pursed his lips, thinking that something must have ticked Sara again.

"Gotta get out of harm's way…Keep it cool, Sara" Warrick nods at Nick, telling him to take care of her, before going home.

When the two of them were left alone, Nick just looked at Sara, who has her head buried in her hands. Nick was trying to formulate the right question so as not to tick Sara off again.

Nick cleared his throat, hoping to voice out the question he thinks wouldn't make Sara angrier. But Sara spoke first, "I'm sorry."

"What was that?" Nick didn't hear clearly what Sara said because her face was still buried in her hands when she spoke.

Sara sat up straight and looked at Nick, "I said I was sorry," with her eyes full of guilt.

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry about. We understand. We, too, can have a bad day."

Then Sara started to fight of the tears trying to escape her eyes. "Oh, Sar. Come here…" Nick pulled her into a hug, running his hand along her back while the other soothing her hair.

She let the tears fall and when she had enough of her breakdown she pulled away with a sorry face. "I'm sorry I got your shirt wet…"

"It's okay," Nick said while reaching for her hands to hold.

"It's just…damn, Grissom is getting up my nerves! Earlier, he was about to whip my ass out of his office, and then the next thing he's apologizing for doubting my abilities. He said he would make it up for me with a dinner…geesh! What does he think of me? Still madly in love with him? That I'll say yes in each of his invitations? Damn him! I'm so sick and tired of him!"

Nick was agape. It's the first time he heard of Sara talk about Grissom like that – with full of fury and damn. _Finally, Sara has come to her senses. Grissom isn't the man – the right man for him. But who am I to say that I am? I'm just her bestfriend that loves her dearly and fervently in silence _– Nick contemplated.

"Hey, when everything seems to be unfair, when all that you do is not appreciated…I'll be here for you and remind you how wonderful you are - if not for all, at least for me you truly are," Nick said with a smug grin on his face.

* * *

Shall I continue? Tell me what you think? 


	2. Sara's another bad day

AN: Thanks to snickers, cherry, NickGilGreggonumber1fan, sarasidle3, Molly (I just go with the flow…don't know where it will lead), laura, colby, Space-Case7029, csialltheway, jamie

* * *

**Next Day  
****Before shift starts **

"I hate him, I hate him, I SOOOO HATE HIM!" Sara came to the locker room with another big angry head at Grissom. Luckily, Nick was there to cool her down.

"What happened?" Nick turned around to face Sara when she came storming in. _Another bad day…_ – he grunted. _I swear, one more bad day for her and I'll…_

"…on a date!" Sara was exclaiming with full of disgustwhat happened last night and Nick was busy thinking what to do, or say, to Grissom. He hasn't heard her until the three last words came out of her mouth. He did not hear the part where Sara said Grissom came by to her apartment, with a bouquet of stargazers and tulips. He finally had the courage to ask her out after all those years.And who would wait for a guy like that - someone who loves his bugs more than you, someone who couldn't risk his career to be with you, someone who couldn't even whisper to thehis favorite tarantulathat he practically loves you too? _He freakin' what? Asked her on a date? Ask **my Sara** on a date? Since when did he start showing he has feelings for her?...since when did Sara become mine anyway..._ -Nick thought.

Nick's face twisted with anger and it did not become unseen to Sara of his facial reaction. Sara's eyes transformed from blazing with anger to concerned on Nick's unspoken response. "Umm, Nick? You don't have to hate him too, you know…" she said as she touched his forearm, hoping to cool him down.

Her touch sends him electric shock throughout his anatomy. "Huh?" taking him out of his reverie - a war of words between him and Grissom. "So how did you…?" He left the question hang in the air. He knows for sure, with that rage, that Sara turned down Grissom's invitation.

"I told him I'm sick of this dance…and that I have no feelings for him anymore," she said flatly as they both took a seat on the bench between the lockers.

_In life, you should find someone who can dance with you under the night sky, even without the moon and the stars…even without any music playing…even if that someone can't dance well enough, but still, that someone dances with you. So, can I dance with you?_ – Nick was fighting the urge not to tell that to Sara, at least not yet, but sooner...sometime this week. His heart was making back flips in his rib cage. "You did that?"

"Yeah…" and it started to occur to her that she just turned down Grissom's offer, "I did! I turned his offer down!" she said showing off her signature smile.

"So…finally, the legendary Grissom stepped down on your pedestal…" he kid as he tried to keep the small smile from creeping on his lips.

"Yeah, you can say that!" she said without taking her big smile off her face. "Thanks, Nick. For saving my temper,I was about to cut my head off.I was starting to have a headache because of Grissom," locking her eyes on him, showing him how grateful she is for turning this day a hundred and eighty degrees.

"Just doing my job…," taking her hand and squeezing it gently returning her gratitude. _Oh Sara, you'll be dancing again. Dancing with me this time. And I swear I will never let your heart tire out from waiting… _"Come on, let's go. I wish your bad days are over"

"Amen to that!"

* * *

Luckily for Sara, Grissom kept himself in the four corners of the labthe whole day and off her sleeves. Finally, her bad days are over. Though, the bug of bad days seemed to transfer to Nick. 

While Sara processed a scene on the field, Nick busied himself with paperwork…and some tutorial from Mia. After he finished the paperwork Grissom gave him, he asked Mia to teach him how to…**dance**. Yep, that's right. The ladies' man Nick Stokes doesn't know how to dance but can make his way to bringing home the ladies. He felt bold after Sara confessed she already moved on from Grissom. And Nick doesn't want to waste another year or so contemplating what to do to make Sara fall for him. Or she already fell for him?

"Why are you learning how to dance?" Mia asked straightforward while they were on 'session'.

"Umm…" Nick doesn't know whether to tell her the truth or not, "there's some pretty woman I want to ask for a dance sometime this week," he said with his head down, trying to hide his sudden change of color.

Mia wanted to point out how embarrassed he looks like, pursing her lips so as not to laugh in front of him. "Oooh, she's got you wrapped around her finger! You wouldn't be learning to dance if not for this 'pretty woman', eh?"

Nick is already flustered, "Yeah I guess," and became flustered even more when two people suddenly came to the breakroom while he and Mia are close together dancing.

"...I knew it was him, right from the begi-," Sara croaked the moment she and Greg saw Nick and Mia dancing in the middle of the breakroom. Nick tensed up as his eyes made contact with Sara's big bulging ones.

"Ooh, kinky! That's why the doors are closed," Greg said in realization. "Hey Mia, I thought you and I have a connection? Hehehe!"

"No! It's not what you think! Umm…Nick here..," Mia points out hard-as-stone Nick.

"Come on, Greg. Let's give them their privacy," Sara grabbed Greg's arm, pulling him away from the two. She burst out laughing when they were out of earshot. She just can't contain herself from a good laugh when she saw how stunned Nick was when they were caught.

"Nick! Looks like you've seen a ghost. They're gone now…still embarrassed, huh? I bet Greg will start circulating rumor based on what he and Sara just saw. I say, prepare yourself for the inquisition," poking Nick on his left arm before she's gone out of the room, leaving Nick still in shock.

_OH MY GOD! Was that Sara? Why are they back early? They are not supposed to be here yet. Man, Sara probably thinks that me…and Mia…are…SHIT! Oh, this better not be the start of those bad days..._ – Nick thought.

* * *

Sorry for the typo...  
Watcha think? R&R please... 


End file.
